The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery with several rechargeable battery cells, at which at least one rechargeable battery cell is connected via an electrical line to an electronic component that is associated with the rechargeable battery.
Rechargeable batteries usually consist of several rechargeable battery cells, which are interconnected as packs or modules and which are connected with each other in an electrically conductive way via so-called cell connectors. The individual rechargeable battery cells are thereby usually welded together with the cell connectors, for example by electronic components. The cell connectors can be connected with electronic components via electrical lines, which are associated with the rechargeable batteries and which serve for example at Li-ion batteries not only for controlling and if necessary operating the state of charge of the rechargeable battery as a whole but moreover the state of charge of each individual rechargeable battery cell separately.
Rechargeable batteries are known from the state of the art, at which the cell connectors are already connected to such electrical lines before the welding with the rechargeable battery cells, for example by a joint, so that a corresponding cable harness can be prebuilt before the welding. Rechargeable batteries are also known, at which such electrical lines are connected to the cell connectors after the welding of the cell connectors with the rechargeable battery cells, for example by a joint or by means of suitable plug-in connectors.
The disadvantage of the state of the art is that the prebuilt cable harnesses are difficult and complicated to handle, because the electrical lines that are fixed at the cell connector can be disturbing during the welding process. Furthermore there is a risk that an undesired contacting of one or several cell connectors with one or several rechargeable battery cells causes a short circuit of individual rechargeable battery cells after the welding of one or several cell connectors. When soldering a joint after the welding there is the problem that an unintended damage of the rechargeable battery cells can occur by introducing a too big amount of heat during the soldering process, because in particular LI-ion cells are very sensitive to heat. At plug-in connectors on the other hand there is the problem that they are complex and cost-intensive to manufacture and require a relatively big space for making contact. Furthermore there is the problem with plug-in connectors, that dirt and corrosion can cause an insufficient contacting of the electrical line and therefore a bad electrical connection with the associated electronic component.